


Love Battery

by SEpupppupp (ForNought)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, not an au for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp
Summary: Jinyoung just want to recharge his batteries. Daehwi just wants to do what he is supposed to.prompt 291: Person A stealing kisses from Person B to “recharge”





	Love Battery

Daehwi was trying to do his homework. His efforts had lasted all of five minutes and now the quadratic formula doesn't make any sense. His calculator is useless in his hands (though that might have something to do with him mindlessly mashing buttons in a bid to regain focus) and only one three of his fifteen questions are completed. 

Frustration is mounting because Daehwi had intended to also try to do some research for his history assignment, he had already asked Minhyun to lend him a hand as backup if Sungwoon suddenly changed his mind (which is incredibly likely considering he is lying in bed with a sheet mask over his face and the light fragrance of bergamot essential oil floating in the air), but he doesn't even think he will be able to make a start on that before going to bed. He can't even concentrate on his first planned piece of homework. It is all because of Bae Jinyoung. 

Daehwi drops his calculator onto his exercise book. He folds his arms and hopes he looks stern when he turns from the desk to face Jinyoung who is lounging on his bed. 

“Are you finished already?”

Jinyoung's voice is gruff as he mumbles. He might have just woken up from a nap and that would explain why it is only for the past few minutes that all of Daehwi's thoughts have flown from his mind. It is alright for some. Daehwi sighs. 

“I’m nowhere near done.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung says neutrally. 

“You're being very distracting, you know,” Daehwi informs him. Jinyoung stares back at him, his delicate features remain carefully blank and Daehwi almost feels silly for getting annoyed. Almost. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a breath even though it does nothing to relieve the pressure in his mind. He says, “I can feel you looking at me. I can't think.”

“I think I can help,” Jinyoung says. 

He doesn't sound like he particularly cares and he climbs out of bed slowly. He pads across the floor barefoot and stands in front of Daehwi. He throws a look over at Sungwoon and Daehwi spares him a glance too. Sungwoon’s eyes are decidedly shut and if his breathing wasn't so shallow and light Daehwi would be certain that Sungwoon had already drifted off to refresh himself with citrine dreams. 

Jinyoung leans in and Daehwi feels his breath catch in his chest. He has always been close with Jinyoung, always close enough to touch and happy enough to easily reach out. Something feels different as Jinyoung looms over him and cautiously lifts Daehwi's chin with his finger. His eyes flutter closed as he leans all the way in and he presses his lips to Daehwi's. Jinyoung's lips are chapped and warm and after a few seconds there is a glimmer of moisture that sears along Daehwi's lower lip. 

He pulls back and Jinyoung stands up straight, satisfied. 

“Much better,” Jinyoung says quietly. “I think I will be able to focus better now that I have energy.”

Daehwi frowns. Jinyoung isn't the one who was struggling with homework. When Daehwi mentions it Jinyoung only smiles as he slips back into bed. 

“Don't take too long,” he says quietly. 

  
*

 

Even when they are resting at photo shoots they are never too far away from cameras. Daehwi had assumed that with eleven members there would be plenty of time between shoots to rest up, but there are dozens more staff members and managers pushing cameras into their hands and telling them to have some fun and show their vibrant and playful sides for their fans. 

Daehwi doesn't mind pulling his smile that bit wider and making his reactions that much bigger while winking and thanking their fans for their continued support. The camera doesn't talk back and it will be a while before Wannables will even hear his words but that only means Daehwi should be even more sincere. 

“Do something cute,” Jaehwan says. Daehwi is always doing cute things. It comes as easily as breathing and Jaehwan predictably coos and compliments Daehwi on his cuteness while Jisung pretends to complain about how he never gets a break from Daehwi's relentless little acts. Daehwi laughs and Jaehwan turns the camera on Jisung to see if he can do any better. 

Jisung can't do any better, because nobody is quite like Daehwi, but he makes it funny and it will probably get some good editing into whatever bonus content video the staff intend to use the footage for. 

While Daehwi is still watching Jaehwan’s adventures around the green room, Jinyoung sidles up to him. He is wearing a big padded coat even though they are indoors. He presses against Daehwi and yawns into his shoulder. 

“Did I miss your turn?” Daehwi asks. Jinyoung sleepily shakes his head and encircles Daehwi with his arms. Daehwi isn't wearing a coat so he only has the thin layers of his shirt and undershirt to insulate him against the chill of Jinyoung's coat. 

“I was just getting my makeup done,” Jinyoung says. “I was thinking that I have to wait for a long time.”

“Your turn will be soon,” Daehwi assures. Jinyoung shrugs and Daehwi spins within the embrace to face Jinyoung. His face never gets any less attractive, whether he is wearing makeup or not, and the smokey brown eyeshadow only draws Daehwi in deeper. 

“I might not last until then.”

Daehwi laughs. “Don't be so dramatic. I bet you will be next.”

“Let me recharge just in case,” Jinyoung requests. Daehwi smiles and squeezes his arms around jinyoung's waist. It seems he isn't the only cute one here. 

But then Jinyoung's mouth is moving against Daehwi's. He is surprised so he doesn't react immediately, but he relaxes into the kiss for a few seconds before he tilts back and puts some air between them. 

Jinyoung's eyes look brighter and his countenance is much clearer than the bleary indifference in the moments before. Daehwi covertly glances around the room and is concerned about the pointed way that a couple of the staff members are looking away. If they saw the kiss they don't say anything. He only has Jinyoung smiling down at him serenely like they have all the time in the world. 

  
*

 

Whenever Daehwi feels like he is about to drop from practicing the choreography so hard, he considers how his other members must feel. A handful of the members are booked consistently for variety shows and they never complain about having less time to sleep and having to work harder at being funny. It is especially hard for Daniel who is everywhere, all the time, yet he continues to laugh at nothing and everything and play with everyone whenever he can. If Daniel isn't tired then it would be silly for Daehwi to succumb to his own exhaustion. 

Daehwi is sweaty and breathless but when he stops he can't take a break. He monitors his dancing as best he can with the tablet PC but the angle wasn't quite right for filming and Daehwi can't quite tell why his movements don't look right. 

Jinyoung is dozing against the far wall with earbuds tangled around his arm and a bucket hat pulled low over his face. He has been busy all day and it was only in the past half hour that he had sat down in the practice room and started to nap despite the music blasting on repeat as Daehwi works out why he has suddenly forgotten how to dance. 

It wouldn't be right to disturb him now but Daehwi hopes that Jinyoung likes him enough not to mind. 

Daehwi crosses the practice room and crouches in front of Jinyoung. It could be a coincidence but the corner of Jinyoung's mouth draws up into a small smile. Daehwi doesn't lose his resolve because of something like that. he prods Jinyoung's leg.  “Would you be able to help me?” Daehwi asks. 

Jinyoung's eyes are still hidden beneath the brim of his hat and he doesn't change his demeanour in any noticeable way. He was probably awake the whole time but that wouldn't make a difference. Jinyoung yawns loudly. 

“I’m too tired. I don't have any energy.”

“Oh.” Daehwi doesn't know what to do here. He doesn't usually hear the word ‘no’ so to be rejected before even voicing his request has him uncertain. It's Jinyoung too, so Daehwi pouts uselessly as he thinks about how to solve his problem without help. 

Jinyoung yawns again. He tilts his jaw up and Daehwi tries not to be drawn in by the sparkle in the eyes that look at him. He isn't happy to have been rejected when he is trying to be good and work hard for the rest of the members. 

“I might be able to help,” Jinyoung says. “I will need to recharge first.”

“You have been napping for a while,” Daehwi says, not at all bitter. 

“You know that I need something else to charge me up.”

“And what's that?” Daehwi hopes he looks cross. He doesn't like to be played with when he is being sincere. 

Jinyoung sits up and reaches to hold Daehwi's face in his hands. Daehwi can see where this is going and even though he feels sticky and horrible he doesn't do anything to stop it. He is patient as Jinyoung smiles, knowing that he is playing with Daehwi so easily, and then Jinyoung kisses him softly.

This time Jinyoung's lips aren't dry at all and the menthol tingle of lip balm is almost itchy, but Jinyoung salves it with the warmth of his mouth. When he pulls away he is smiling shyly but he still summons enough of himself to say, “There we go. I am fully charged now.”

“You're really shameless, you know,” Daehwi says primly. 

“That's rich coming from you,” Jinyoung says. “How come this is enough to embarrass you? There is no one around.”

“Talking about charging batteries is weird. Can't you just kiss me normally?”

Jinyoung grasps Daehwi's hand and he is smiling so wide that his eyes scrunch up. It's really cute. Too cute. Daehwi pulls Jinyoung's hat down so that he doesn't have to see something so cute. 

Jinyoung laughs and kisses Daehwi's knuckles. 

“You did this to me, Daehwi. You’re my source of energy now.”

“That's just silly.”

“Silly? But you say it all the time!” Jinyoung retorts. 

It is true that Daehwi says he wants people to be refreshed and energised by him but he is certain that Jinyoung is using his words against him. 

“Do I have to energise you with kisses too?” Jinyoung asks in a low voice. When Daehwi pointedly does not answer he presses his lips to the corner of Daehwi's mouth. “What did you need help with?”

Daehwi doesn't think Jinyoung will be much help now but he asks him to record his run through of the main choreography. Vindication has never felt so sour, Daehwi thinks later when he watches back the juddering footage of Jinyoung uselessly zooming in on Daehwi's hands and the back of his head. 

  
*

 

The next time Jinyoung tries to get a kiss they are preparing to get out of the car. The drive wasn't too long, only a few hours of Sungwoon trying to get everyone to participate in car games like I Spy and Vehicle Bingo. 

As a supportive friend, Daehwi did his best to join in even though it was boring. If it wasn't bad enough that even Minhyun couldn't convince most of the car to join in, when Jihoon deigned to participate he somehow beat Sungwoon at every turn. At least Daehwi was nice about it and lost on purpose. 

When they finally arrive at the university festival to perform, Jinyoung catches Daehwi's wrist. 

“Don't get out of the car yet,” Jinyoung says. 

“Why? What's wrong?”

Jinyoung sighs dramatically and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I need to recharge.”

“Not this again,” Daehwi mutters. He knows better than to drag this out so he pecks Jinyoung on the lips quickly. 

“Oh,” Guanlin says as he shakes Jiihoon’s shoulder. “I want one too.”

Jihoon frowns. “I'm not going to kiss you.”

“No, it's… How did you say it? Recharge. I want that too!”

“See what you've done?” Daehwi asks. 

Jihoon makes his escape from the car but Daehwi can still hear Guanlin asking for a kiss. It even sounds like he is asking one of the managers to help convince Jihoon. Jinyoung dips his head solemnly. 

“I have seen the error of my ways but now I am so ashamed that I have completely run out of energy.”

“I guess you will have to stay-” this kiss is quicker than previous attempts for Jinyoung to recharge and he barely makes it on target, but Daehwi is surprised so rouge blooms high on his face and he splutters as Jinyoung smiles bashfully. “Why do you have to surprise me like this?”

Jinyoung shrugs and rubs the back of his neck uncertainly. “I really do feel recharged.”

  
*

 

When Jaehwan complains about being too tired to play more car games on the way back to the dorms (but not too tired to sing at the top of his voice in the relatively small space) Daehwi blows a kiss at him and tells him to have some energy. Jaehwan complains a bit more and eventually announces that the only reason he would participate in the game of I Spy was because of the shot of energy he just received. He is loud enough that Daehwi doesn't feel bad about ignoring Jinyoung muttering his own requests for energy. 

Jinyoung sleeps against the window while Daehwi joins in with the game and tries to be convincing about not being able to guess that Sungwoon spies clouds or the road or long distances ahead of them. 

They finally arrive back at the dorms with a few hours for them to eat and sleep before they need to be at some other event to sound check and monitor their dance formations. 

When the engine quiets and the managers tell them how long they have they unload and troop into the dorm. Except for Jinyoung who is developing a habit of being the last one left. 

Daehwi shakes Jinyoung's shoulder gently. “Get up. You will feel much better if you sleep in a bed rather than here.”

Jinyoung groans minutely. He is probably faking and it isn't a good idea to encourage him to embarrass Daehwi in front of people, but Daehwi really doesn't want to waste time here. 

“Is he getting up?” one of the managers asks, peering through the open door. 

“Just a minute,” Daehwi says stiffly. He feels silly even considering this but if Jinyoung is faking he likely has more patience than Daehwi for the act. Daehwi sighs. “I bet you need to recharge or something, right?”

Jinyoung doesn't answer. 

Daehwi is swift as he swoops in to kiss Jinyoung. The reaction is instantaneous and Jinyoung stiffens as Daehwi flees into the dorm. 

Jinyoung appears a few minutes later and doesn't have a good answer when Minhyun asks him why he is so pink. 

  
*

 

There are two minutes remaining before they must greet one hundred or so Wannables at their fan meeting. 

All eleven of them are lined up ready to go out onto the stage. Even now Jisung is twisted to address them all with hurried hisses to do their best and make their fans happy for having spent so much time and money just to see them. It is the same thing every time but Guanlin is always at the furthest end. Woojin and Jihoon are giving him conflicting accounts of what Jisung has instructed though Daehwi would be hard pressed to identify which is closest to the truth. 

One minute left. Jinyoung yawns right into Daehwi's ear. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles with his hand over his mouth. 

Daehwi turns to look up at him. He is aware that of the staff members signalling that they will make a move in thirty seconds. This won't take long. 

“Are you tired?”

“A little bit,” Jinyoung admits. 

“Let's both try to recharge,” Daehwi says. Jinyoung's eyes widen and his cheeks glow red. He starts to say something but they only have ten seconds before they have to go out. 

Daehwi stands on tiptoe and catches Jinyoung's lips with his own. Like all the others this is just the gentle press of mouths but Daehwi feels Jinyoung relax into it and he brings his hands to hold Daehwi's waist but it is time to go. 

Jinyoung's face is ruddy and this is nothing as shameless as his previous reactions. It is cute. Daehwi winks. 

“That should last us a few hours.”

Jinyoung nods vaguely and follows him out onto stage, jittery with an excess of energy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was tempted to write a 5+1 fic but i am not creative enough to think of 6 scenarios and it came out much easier like this! i have wanted to write a jinhwi fic for a while because this pairing is so wonderfully cute!!! i hope that i could do them justice even though i am not familiar with writing them!!!


End file.
